Onaga (Aboodash56)
Onaga, the Dragon King, is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception, in which he also served as the main antagonist and final boss. About Onaga Onaga was introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance under the cryptic name of the "Dragon King", the long-dead ruler of Outworld preceding Shao Kahn. Not much was known about him, except for the fact that his army was deemed undefeatable but, at his untimely death, allowed itself to be mummified and kept in an ancient tomb that remained uncovered until the necromancer Quan Chi stumbled upon it. Onaga is one of the series' characters through which the One Being is said to work through. His most important powers include superhuman strength, resistance to all forms of magic, and the innate power to raise the dead. Combat characteristics Onaga appears to be one of the strongest beings in the entire Mortal Kombat series. His own power is ambiguous overall, but since Shao Kahn preferred poisoning Onaga as opposed to fighting him, he can be presumed to possess enough power that even Shao Kahn feared facing him. When Onaga had the Kamidogu, he became nearly unstoppable and any direct confrontation with him was nigh impossible. This is displayed when the two strongest sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, combined with the power of Earth's Thunder God, Raiden, tried to stop him. The blasts from all three only pushed him away as he advanced towards them. Not even a self-destruct blast from Raiden was sufficient in destroying him, only doing little, if any visible damage. Being a dragon, Onaga is able to exhale flames in a concentrated ball of fire or a stream of fire, similar to a flamethrower. In Deception, Onaga was able to fly, but doesn't use this ability when fighting in Armageddon. He also possesses a degree of magic as he was able to spread his influence in the form of a spiritual avatar named Damashi, whom he used to manipulate Shujinko for many years to gain what he needed, also displaying his cunning and tactics. Onags also possessed regenerative abilities such as being able to regrow a hand if one was cut off, an ability which Goro sought out to regrow his own arms after losing them to Kotal Kahn in kombat. Signature moves *Dragon's Fire: Onaga launches a fireball at his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *Flame Breath: Onaga spews flames, immolating the opponent and setting them up for an additional combo. (MK:D, MK:A) *Jumping Stomp: Onaga jumps up and creates a shockwave when he lands, causing damage to the opponent if they are grounded. (MK:D, MK:A) *Sliding Kick: Onaga lunges forward with a foot extended, tripping the opponent if he makes contact. (MK:D, MK:A) *Dirty Face: Onaga creates a small shockwave which knocks the opponent back a bit. (MK:D, MK:A) Other moves *Super Powerbomb: After capturing his foe, Onaga flies up into the air and powerbombs the foe headfirst to the ground. (MKD) History Pre-Mortal Kombat A millennium ago, Onaga, also known as the Dragon King, was the true ruler of Outworld. Hoping to gain eternal life, he ordered the last known dragon egg to be kept, hoping that the blood of an infant dragon would grant him immortality. However, he died before this could be fulfilled. Shao Kahn, one of his chief advisers, had him poisoned and took over his rule of Outworld. His army, however, was kept in a mummified state. This army was considered undefeatable because Onaga possessed the innate power to raise the dead. By means of constant resurrection during battles, his army truly was undefeatable. During the millennia that followed, Onaga was apparently forgotten. Quite some time before Liu Kang's victory over Goro and Shang Tsung at the Shaolin Mortal Kombat tournament, Onaga communicated through death to Shujinko through an avatar named Damashi. He persuaded Shujinko to embark on a quest to unite the Kamidogu, claiming he was carrying out the will of the Elder Gods, as well as granting him the power to learn the fighting techniques of warriors he encountered. Shujinko readily embarked on his quest, beginning to set in motion events that Onaga hoped would lead to his eventual return to power. Additionally, a sect of holy men still dedicated to him had been guarding the egg of the last great dragon in a chamber of molten lava. Original Timeline= Capturing Blaze During the Outworld Tournament, Onaga's holy men, led by Hornbuckle, captured the Outworld elemental Blaze, who was forced to guard the egg until it was ready to hatch and revive the king. The Deadly Alliance and Possesing Reptile A few years later, The vampire Nitara manipulated the Saurian Syzoth, also known as Reptile, to help her access the chamber of the last dragon egg. The chamber also held an orb that would separate Outworld from the vampire realm. Meanwhile, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, the Deadly Alliance, used their powers to resurrect Onaga's army. Their plan was to use this army to conquer Outworld and eventually, all the other realms as well. Raiden embarked on a mission with the Earthrealm warriors to Outworld to stop their plans, but his attempt ultimately fail, later on. After she retrieved the orb from Cyrax, Nitara was stabbed by Reptile, who felt betrayed by her. At that moment, the egg hatched and sent its energy into Reptile, which fulfilled the prophecy of Onaga's return. The Dragon King, as such, used the transformed body of Reptile as a host, after he had gained the ability to rise himself from the dead through Shujinko's actions. After he was resurrected, Nitara destroyed the orb and transported herself to her realm while Onaga took flight to the Nexus. Gaining the Kamidogu and Fight against Shujinko Upon regaining his physical form, Onaga appeared to Shujinko in the Nexus. He revealed that Damashi to be nothing more than a deceptive illusion and revealed his true intention of collecting the Kamidogu for himself before stealing them. Onaga threatened to attack Shujinko, who escaped out the portal to Earthrealm, at which point Shujinko discovered that the Dragon King did not pursue him. Meanwhile, Raiden confronted the Deadly Alliance but was defeated by the Deadly Alliance in person. However, their victory was short-lived. Just as his army stood ready to receive their commands from Quan Chi, who had emerged victorious in a battle with his former ally Shang Tsung, Onaga returned. Even the combined might of Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Raiden was not sufficient to defeat him. Raiden's desperate last measure was to use a self-destruct magic that released his godly essence, but that only succeeded in destroying Onaga's army and, presumably, the two sorcerers. Onaga was unaffected due to being resistant to all forms of magic and was now in possession of the amulet Quan Chi previously held. It was at this time in which Shujinko, finally realizing he had been duped, took action. He traveled through the realms in order to find recruits to fight Onaga. All of these warriors came from extremely diverse origins but Shujinko planned to unite them to fight this enormous threat, who was now in possession of the six Kamidogu (found in the Temple background) and attempting to unite all of them into one. Unbeknownst to Onaga, Shujinko had united many warriors and absorbed their fighting abilities, and was planning an attack on the Dragon King's stronghold. Shujinko had destroyed each of the Kamidogu, giving him the opportunity to eliminate Onaga. But as Shujinko landed the final blow, Onaga's soul was forced from Reptile's body and dragged down to the Netherrealm, where he was bound by Nightwolf. Return from the Netherrealm and Battle of Armageddon Onaga remained in the Netherrealm for a long time until he was discovered by Shinnok, who had also been trapped there. The fallen Elder God proposed that he would give Onaga his place at the Outworld throne in exchange for his help in returning his own power. Onaga reluctantly agreed, for the time being. Shinnok informed Onaga about Blaze and the godlike power that would be given upon whoever defeated him in kombat. He proposed that the Dragon King join with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn so that he may stand a better chance at attaining the power. Onaga did not trust Shinnok, and suspected that the former Elder God had something else up his sleeve. However, with no other alternative to escape the Netherrealm, he accepted. Satisfied, Shinnok opened a portal to Outworld and sent Onaga back through, where he met with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn and allied with them. He vowed that he would take Blaze's prize for himself, and would destroy everyone who ever stood in his way. Onaga eventually made an uneasy alliance with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. During their meeting at Shao Kahn's Throne Room, they were confronted by Shujinko, who escaped thanks to the help of Taven. Shujinko managed to defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but the four managed to escape through a portal and depart for Edenia. However, Onaga's desire for revenge against Shao Kahn proved to be greater than his desire to gain Blaze's prize. When Shao Kahn was knocked towards the edge of the Pyramid of Argus, Onaga grabbed him and flew far away from the pyramid. When Taven defeated Blaze and Blaze's essence passed from Taven's armor to the other kombatants, Shao Kahn was one of the kombatants empowered by the essence. Shao Kahn and Onaga fought on last time and Shao Kahn shot a beam from his hammer and destroyed Onaga, leaving Kahn to return to the battle. |-|Alternative Timeline= Different Timeline With the flow of time being changed the Mysterious Woman's message to Liu Kang, events such as Onaga's Return and the rise of the Deadly Alliance had been prevented. Shujinko learned the truth about his quest and Damashi from Raiden and decided to abandon the quest. His undefeatable army was still in a mummified state as Quan Chi did not discover them yet in this timeline and Onaga's spirit was still encased in the Great Dragon Egg. However, it is presumed that the capture of Blaze at the hands of Onaga's holy men in order to guard the Dragon Egg until it was ready to hatch and revive the Dragon King still happened in this timeline as well. Trivia *Phil LaMarr, the voice actor for Onaga, also voices Kotal Kahn in Mortal Kombat X. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Deceased - Alternative Timeline